


The Price of Freedom

by Vialana



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: 5+1 Things, Action, Blood, Blood and Injury, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Injury, Light Angst, Season/Series 04, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-09 07:28:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13476633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vialana/pseuds/Vialana
Summary: Being a paladin of Voltron is not the easiest gig even on the more peaceful days. But Hunk is more than happy (resigned?) to bleed for the cause.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is an anonymous prompt fic for a gen Hunk fic taken from prompt 112 on [this list](https://ladyvialana.tumblr.com/post/167468270929/nearly-200-writing-prompts-feel-free-to-reblog) I reblogged on my Tumblr
> 
> Set vaguely post season 4

“Whoa! Hey, why are you bleeding?”

“Hm?” Hunk looked up from his recipe book (an actual book with paper-like pages, homemade and full of his meticulous handwriting and photos Pidge had somehow managed to print from the castle server) to see Lance staring at him in concern from the other side of the bench. More specifically, staring at the bandage on his arm that was starting to leak through again.

“Dammit.” Hunk untied the loose knot by his thumb joint and started unwinding the cloth. “You remember those blue fruits back on Kavik?”

“The ones that taste like cinnamon? Didn’t the ambassador give you a supply after the party?” Lance grasped for the edge of the bench, knuckles white, as he watched Hunk uncover his wound.

“Yeah. Turns out, peeling them is a lot more difficult than most fruits. They have a defence mechanism: these spikes that shoot out of the pores of the fruit when you pull back on the skin.” Hunk unwound the last bloodied coil of bandage to reveal five slightly inflamed puncture wounds near his wrist still oozing blood.

Lance hissed and turned away from the sight. “Man, I was not expecting evil space fruit.”

Hunk shrugged. “I’ve had worse. And it doesn’t even hurt.” He frowned as he pressed on the skin near one of the puncture wounds and a fresh steady stream of blood started flowing. “Though I am worried they might have had an anti-coagulant in them.”

“Right. You’re done here.”

“What?” Hunk watched Lance in confusion as he rounded the bench, closed Hunk’s recipe book and started tugging on his apron strings. “Lance, buddy, what are you doing?”

“If I leave you here, you’re just going to wrap that back up again and start in on something else.” Lance managed to wrestle the apron off Hunk without jostling his injury.

“Well, I was planning on trying to make that dish the rebels cooked up on Olkarion for the festival. Everyone loved that mushy whatever it was.”

“Dinner can wait.” Lance pushed Hunk towards the door.

Hunk resisted. “Lance, I’m fine. Seriously, I’ve had worse cuts in my mother’s house and she fusses way less than you.”

Lance arched an unimpressed eyebrow. “Isn’t proper hygiene your first concern in any kitchen.”

Hunk opened his mouth to protest then closed it and groaned. “Damn you and your use of my impeccable reason against me.”

“I learned from the best.” Lance clapped him on the back, still shuffling Hunk towards the door. “C’mon. Coran’s probably got some sort of slave that smells like sweaty socks that’ll fix this right up.”

Hunk let himself be led out the door towards Coran and his awful (but actually quite effective) tonics.

 

* * *

 

“Hunk! You’re injured! We must get you to the med bay at once!”

Hunk stopped with a sudden jolt at the threshold of the control room causing Lance, who was running up behind him to run into his back with a faint “ow” when he couldn’t skid to a stop in time. Allura was rushing towards him with a concerned look he didn’t understand.

“But I’m fine?” He looked around the room at the others gathered to see what had Allura so worried. Shiro pointed towards his nose in clarification.

Hunk sniffed, feeling a slight tickling sensation, and swiped his finger under his nostril. It came back red.

“Damn allergies.” Hunk sniffed harder, rubbing at the skin beneath his nose to clean the blood away. “I’ve been sneezing and sniffling all day. This was bound to happen.”

Lance passed him a tissue (or the slightly spongy sheets that passed for tissues in the castle). “Could be worse. You could be Pidge.”

Pidge, like Hunk, had been caught unawares by the pollen-heavy atmospheric conditions on the planet they’s just visited. Unlike Hunk, who just started sneezing in the middle of every sentence, she had been struck down within a varga by swelling, headaches, and dizziness and was still recovering that morning. Despite having gone through quarantine procedures as soon as she boarded the castle again and the rest of the castle being scoured for contaminants during the night, she was still swollen and aching. Hunk had been the one to deliver her food that morning, full of sympathy from his own congested night. It wasn’t a pretty sight. She threw a pillow at him.

(He’d returned it to her after fluffing it up and she grumbled a thank you before passing out again.)

Hunk blew his nose in the tissue and used another one Lance passed him to see how heavy the flow was. Just a few spots of blood. “It’s already clearing. Must have just been residual from the sneezing during the night.”

“You mean this is normal for humans?” Allura looked horrified.

“Not exactly normal, but I always got nosebleeds from hayfever.”

The assurance didn’t alleviate Allura’s wide-eyed disgust. “Are you sure you don’t need to go to the med bay?”

Hunk shook his head. “I’ll be fine. Thanks for worrying princess.”

“Of course. I’m glad you are not injured.” Allura cleared her throat and returned to her station as though her overreaction to a mostly harmless human bodily function was completely normal.

Lance bumped his shoulder into Hunk’s as he passed and shot him a grin. Hunk shook his head at Lance’s antics and took his own seat, ready to continue with paladin business.

 

* * *

 

“Dammit Coran! Give a guy some warning about the whirly bladed maw he’s sticking his hand into.”

_“Oh, did I not disable that function?”_  Coran sounded blithely unconcerned over the communication channel, causing Hunk’s pained frown to darken further with his mood into an actual scowl.  _“Sorry Hunk. It should be fine now. Are you all right?”_

Hunk let out a breath at the question. It wasn’t really Coran’s fault. He, like the rest of them, had been up almost two quinants trying to fix the sudden cascading failures affecting the entire castle. They’d spent almost twenty vargas frantically patching up the life-support system before having to move directly to the navigation system in order to steer away from a black hole. Then they almost crashed due to hypothermic-affected attempts at fixing the heating. (Why the castle’s internal heating system interconnected with the thrusters Hunk could not understand.)

Needless to say after all that time, it was just surprising that they only now had a significant injury on their hands. Or rather, Hunk’s arm.

(At least they weren’t still floating in zero-G. Dealing with an injury then would just be messy.)

“Yeah, I should probably get this looked at.” Definitely get it looked at: the wound was almost the full length of his forearm and, even if it was shallow, blood was still constantly flowing from the cut.

But on the other hand:

“You said this was the last adjustment, right?”

_“Hunk, I’m already on my way down. You should just get yourself to the med bay.”  
_

“Coran, I’m already here. Let me just fix the stupid thing.” 

Hunk was already reaching with his uninjured hand into the space he’d previously had his other arm, cautious of the (no longer spinning) sharp blades lining the walls of the crevice. His fingertips brushed the warm crystal he needed to set back into alignment. He peered through the tiny gap between the wall at his arm to make sure the crystal’s colour changed from sickly yellow to bright blue as he nudged it gently with his fingertips back into the right setting.

The crystal and all the electronics surrounding it lit up with bright Altean blue.

Hunk let out a huge breath as he carefully pulled his arm out of the castle wall.

Coran skidded around the corner into the hallway Hunk was stationed in, arms full of jars of salves and bandages that were starting to unravel and spill from his hold.

Hunk stayed on the floor, leaning on the wall next to the open panel, exhaustion and satisfaction of a job finally completed overtaking his body. He smiled at Coran as Coran knelt beside him and cleaned away the blood that was starting to drip from his arm onto the floor.

“Tell me that’s all the emergency stuff done.”

“Indeed it is, my boy.” Coran didn’t look up from where he was patching up Hunk’s arm. “You can rest now.”

“Awesome.” Hunk relaxed further as he felt the healing salve cool the hot edges of his wound. The skin around it started tingling pleasantly. He closed his eyes and let Coran do his thing.

Coran huffed, a tiny laugh escaping through his moustache. “Indeed you are, my boy.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Why are you so sharp? You should not be sharp here.” Hunk glared at the open panel on the floor of Yellow’s cockpit. He stuck his finger in his mouth and tried to ease the sting of the unexpected cut. Sure it wasn’t the most hygienic thing to do, but he was a little stuck right then since everything he was wearing was covered in mechanical fluids and whatever else was inside Yellow’s guts.

Yellow seemed to grumble, taking offense to Hunk’s tone and implication.

“Hey, I distinctly remember you thinking this was an awesome idea.” Hunk waved his finger around before poking at it to see if the flow of blood had stemmed. It had, for the most part. “You’ve been super jealous of Green’s upgrades for ages and, while I happen to think you’re perfect the way you are, this extra bit of radar tech we cooked up could be useful.”

Yellow closed off communication in such a way that let Hunk know he was being deliberately ignored. The lion always did this whenever Hunk brought up Green and Pidge’s modifications. Hunk wondered if it was because Yellow could tell a part of Hunk wanted to be able to do things like that but knew he never could with the type of stats Yellow offered.

Hunk understood (insomuch that he could understand a very human interpretation of a sentient alien robot cat’s existential mental projections). He touched his tongue to the cut on his finger, noting the lack of metallic aftertaste, and thought about the best way to reassure his lion. (And himself, if he was being honest.)

“I like how big you are,” he said, carefully maneuvering around the gaping hole in the floor to sit in his pilot chair and properly talk to Yellow. “I like that I can just rush in and push my way around without worrying about getting hurt. I like that we can take a hit and keep going. I like that we can protect everyone else just by being there.”

Yellow still wasn’t responding, but Hunk could feel a familiar warmth building in his chest and knew his lion was at least listening.

“All this stuff is really cool.” Hunk gestured around to the radar module he’d been configuring for Yellow’s systems. “The tech out here is amazing. I feel like a kid in a candy store every time I see something new. 

“But nothing compares to the feeling of sitting right here, of knowing that I don’t know anything about you, not really, but I’m so excited to learn. I love just knowing that I can fight and protect people because of you. You have to know how much you changed my life just by existing. You made me feel brave. Hell, you not only helped me learn how to pilot but actually  _enjoy_  it. No fancy gizmos or cool ice or fire weapons or invisibility cloaks could have done that.”

Hunk leaned forward in his chair to reach out and caress the unlit control panel. He could feel Yellow’s warmth engulfing his entire body. For a dizzying breathless moment, he could feel and experience everything Yellow had ever lived. But in an instant it was gone and he was left with his lion’s joy and contentment.

Hunk smiled. “Yeah, I know I’m a sap. But so are you. And we love it.” He got up and stretched. “Right, so, are we gonna do this?”

Yellow reluctantly agreed.

“It’ll be fine, I promise. Just, try to warn me about those sharp edges before I lose all my blood.”

Rather than agreeing to anything, Yellow directed his attention to the side of the cockpit. Hunk heard something unlock. He walked over to touch the area and a panel popped away from the side of the cockpit.

“Whoa, what ... is this a secret compartment? Are those first aid supplies? Wait ...  _is that a mini-fridge?!_ ”

Forgetting all about the radar tech he was supposed to install, Hunk turned his attention to the new secrets Yellow was sharing with him and yelled delightedly about every new discovery.

“Yeah, you know what, you really are the best lion, hands down.”

 

* * *

 

 

Hunk winced as he turned his head too suddenly. The still-bleeding scrape on his cheek stung as his skin pulled. It was only shallow, but the sweat sliding down his face irritated the cut and the raw skin surrounding it. Honestly, his entire face felt like it had been peeled and tenderised, so the cut was only a blip on his pain radar when he specifically did something to reopen the small wound.

Hunk didn’t care if it was rude or hot or impractical, when in the field he was leaving his helmet on at all times from now on.

He’d had been caught unaware after a short skirmish on a recently occupied planet. A few stubbourn Galra encampments had remained after the planet’s rebellion and the forces were stretched too thin to mount a proper offensive against the remnants. One Galra troop had realised this and took a village hostage while the rebel forces were regrouping.

They didn’t last long after Hunk arrived on scene. Though he was solo, he and Yellow were more than enough for the small troop with their limited firepower.

In hindsight, he should have realised that he managed to secure that village far too quickly and with too little resistance. By the time he realised the troop numbers he captured didn’t match what the rebels had told him, half of the village was up in flames from strategic bomb blasts.

More than half of the Galra troop had got away before he’d even arrived and another quarter escaped while he was securing the villagers and evacuating the buildings.

One bomb blast had been too close. Hunk had landed on his face, but he’d also managed to keep the two kids in his arms free from major damage. Their frantic parent kept wailing and trying to hug him as he got up. Normally he’d have been polite and appreciative. This time, he just shoved the kids at her and pointed to the evacuation route before looking around for his helmet. Once it was secured, he made sure the family was on their way to safety before diving back into the village to look for more survivors crying out in fear.

Hunk ignored the ringing in his ears and the aching in his arms as he pulled another villager from the rubble. A few of the uninjured villagers helped out, leading those who couldn’t walk or were too severely injured towards safety. Luckily, the bombs seemed to have stopped, though the fires were still blazing and heavy black smoke filled the air.

He didn’t stop until he felt a firm grip on his arm.

“We can take it from here,” Shiro said. Hunk looked around to see the rest of his team in the rubble and by the villagers, their lions standing protectively over the battle site, ready to pounce on any indication of another Galra attack.

Hunk didn’t even try to hide his relief, slumping forward in Shiro’s grip and letting the older man prop him up. “Oh thank god.”

Shiro’s arm slid around Hunk’s shoulders as he led Hunk away from the destroyed buildings and towards the makeshift infirmary up on the hill by that giant blue tree overlooking the village. “You did good.”

Hunk let the praise sink into him as he looked around the evacuation area to see so many more faces than he expected.

Yeah, maybe he did.

 

* * *

 

 

Hunk groaned as he pushed himself out of Yellow’s pilot seat. Another day, another battle. Unfortunately, this latest one had resulted in far more casualties than others in recent times. Hunk ached as he stumbled his way out of Yellow and wanted to think of nothing but the hot heavy relief of the shower in his near future.

But just because he was back in the castle with his lion and the planet below was technically free didn’t mean the battle was completely over.

“Hunk!” Coran called out from the medbay as he passed by the doorway that opened automatically. His voice was strained and breathless. Hunk immediately stopped walking and rushed inside. “I need your help, my boy.”

The infirmary was full. All the pods were in already use and rebels and civilians and members of the Blade lay on cots that were supposed to be makeshift but had somehow always been needed ever since Coran first pulled them out from storage after a huge and particularly heinous battle.

While Coran wasn’t alone in assisting those in need, the others helping him out were mostly civilians and already occupied with the most severe injuries. Hunk, like the other paladins, had learned basic triage back in the early days of the training at the Garrison. Even with a basic knowledge he understood that more deaths could result if anyone in this room faltered.

Forgetting about his shower, or even about the fact that he hadn’t yet changed out of his armour, Hunk pulled one of the weird sterilising robes from the cupboard by the door and marched over to where Coran was struggling with a particularly solid Marmora soldier. “What do you need me to do?”

Coran didn’t smile or look up from his work but Hunk knew he was appreciative of the help. “Hold him down. The anesthetic’s starting to wear off and I’m almost done.”

Hunk nodded and tried to be as gentle as he could with the unconscious injured Galra while Coran finished sealing up what used to be a huge gash on the Blade’s flank.

The Blade was only the first Hunk needed to help with. There was a seemingly endless line of patients needing help. Some were easier to deal with than others. Most were in too much pain to even react much to Hunk’s presence or attempts as soothing their agony. He did his best to assist Coran, holding patients still, making sure he had enough supplies, even carrying patients to a bed when needed.

Hunk didn’t even notice when things started winding down. He’d just finished tying off a bandage for a civilian with a nasty cut down their leg when he felt someone come up beside him and gently prod his shoulder.

Keith looked exhausted, his skin was even more pale than usual and his arm was bound up in a sling.

“Hey, whoa.” Hunk reached out to check on him. “You okay?”

“Yeah, actually.” Keith held off Hunk’s probing with his good arm. “Lance already set and splinted it. I was just coming to see if you needed anything. You’ve been in here for ages and Pidge just ran up to get some food.”

“Lance?” Hunk looked away from Keith and finally took in the whole infirmary.

While all the pods were still in use (and likely would be for a while to come) at least half of the beds were empty and only a few people stood around, mostly near the pods or cots watching over their loved ones. Lance was indeed in the medbay, chatting with a small civilian child as he put some salve on her injured hand and making her laugh. Coran was talking with one of the bedridden patients, pointing at their injury.

Hunk blinked, feeling dizzy and disoriented for a moment. Keith grabbed him with his uninjured hand to steady him. “What time is it?”

“Definitely dinner time for you. Probably a good time for a shower and a nap too.”

Hunk followed Keith’s gaze down to the robe he’d put on. It was covered in streaks and smears of blood, the colours and shade different to human blood but unmistakable nonetheless.

“Yeah. Good call.” Hunk let Keith lead him over to the wall by the doorway. “Thanks man.”

“I think you’re the one in need of thanks.” Keith nudged him with his shoulder as he settled into place beside him. “Nice work in here.”

Hunk shrugged. “Coran and the civilian doctors did most of the work.”

“Still, I think things would have been a little more frantic without you here.”

“Just doing my part.” Hunk would be pleased by the sincere compliments later when he wasn’t feeling grimy and gritty from exhaustion. On top of that, his stomach started growling. “You said Pidge was going to get food?”

Keith laughed. “C’mon. Let’s go and meet her halfway.”

Hunk grinned, pushing himself away from the wall. “I like this plan.” He pulled off the bloodied robe and dropped it in one of the sterilisation bins, already feeling better, and went to go greet the rest of his team.

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on Tumblr:


End file.
